Playing with death
by Tabe-chan
Summary: ItaDei/lemon: Deidara is a famous and recognised plastic artist. Every artist has admirers, but he happens to have one who's very peculiar.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _the characters belong MASASHI KISHIMOTO (c)/NARUTO._

_**Parejas: **Itadei (main pairing) NaruSasu, PeinKonan, KakuHidan, SasoDei, PeinDei, ItaSasu, SasuDei and others._

_*****Thanks you very much to _**xXUchihaxHanaXx **for traslate this fic. Thanks dear!! *hug*******  
**

**Playing with Death**

**By Tabe-chan.**

_**First Art:**__ Between discussions and misunderstandings... My secret admirer?_

The human being sometimes commits many errors. These are accustomed to be without relevance, giving the possibility to vindicate it, but others simply hit in a painful way, provoking irreversible consequences... This is my case. I always believed that fighting for the things one believes to be most important in their life was the correct, that was my ideology... How wrong I was.

_________________________________________________

_I can feel as the door closes on our backs, to seconds later hear another noise. It could be the door's latch, I'm not sure for my head turns round and round due to the high level of alcohol in my body. Fuck! I never drink... Why did I have to do it just now? My vision dims itself, and I loose sense of reality, letting myself be leaded by him._

_I feel him putting his cold hands underneath my shirt. He takes my lips with desperation, of course I don't show resistance. I want it. _

_A sound brings me back to reality. I intuit he takes off our belongings in the corridor, I feel lighter. _

— Ahh!... Fuck!... — I reach to get loose when I see an opportunity for air. Now a hard blow to my back. I can deduce that he corners me against the wall because I feel as if he transfers my weight to it to fervently latch onto my neck.

— _Un? _—_ Another confused noise reaches my ears but I can't see what made it, I try to sharpen my senses to maximum but it's in vain._

— _Aah! ... _—_ A pleasure full groan escapes my lips when I feel his tongue crossing the entire extension of my neck without leaving once single place unproved. _

_His voice enchants me, I can feel that he whispers an infinity of madness's in my ear while introducing his hand inside my pants to make me see heaven. As I can, I try looking at his face but his expert hands make me once again loose sense of reality, making me throw my head violently against the wall._

_A new whisper comes from his mouth, this one slow and sensual, characteristic in him but even so I don't understand it. Damn me having drank alcohol today of all days, at least being sober I would have prepared myself better for what came over me in this precise moment._

_I feel as he penetrates me without mercy against that hard wooden wall, thrusting one time and another as a possessed person._

— _Ahh! It hurts... F-fuck! _—_ Were my begging pleas, although I doubt he took mercy upon me seeing as he started thrusting in a much more savage and uncontrolled way. I bite hard on my lower lip, trying to diminish, if only a bit, that pulsating pain._

_I claw his back hard, almost digging my nails into it, at the same time as I moan slightly in his ears, grave error, I suppose that these stimulate his senses and he starts thrusting in a more painful way, hitting my body once and again against the wall. _

_I don't complain, actually I've been waiting for this moment now and again, I always wanted it. Clumsily I hug him by the neck, moaning almost over his ear. I can hear him saying things, knowing him, surely nothing innocent. _

_My body begins to lift itself. With superhuman strength he keeps me supported on his hips to take me to one of the armchairs in the dining room in which he throws me, to seconds later possessively cover my body with his. He doesn't loose time and resumes his activities, but this time he has access to all of my body. I feel him separate from me for a moment. I don't know what he's thinking, but this silence bothers me. _

_One of his hands goes to the buttons of my shirt, which he violently rips off. Fuck, he owes me a shirt. I feel as he disposes me of it, caressing each piece of exposed skin with special dedication to the tattoo on my left chest. He rests his forearms on the endorsement of the armchair, right on both sides of my head, to give me the last and deep penetrations. If I didn't know him I'd think he is expert with these themes but, according to him, it was his first time._

_A pleasured wave makes me completely loose control, arching my back in the process. He grasps my erection to start pumping it in a deranged way, hitting once and again in my most sensitive point._

— _Fuck!! ... Ahhh! For Kami's sake... Un!.. _—_ Was all I could say in these moments before feeling his warm seed inside me._

This day had become my perdition... and my hell.

___________________________________________

— Deidara!! Tell me once and for all where you want me to put this thing, fuck! It's been like twenty minutes that you have me going around in circles with this in my hands!

This who is shouting is my best friend, Sasori. You will ask, best friend? Yes... How can someone so grouchy be my best friend? Well, not even I myself know. He has a beautiful red hair, like his eyes, but these are darker, contrasting with the young face he has. With a thin and well formed body, but of normal stature going to low.

— Un! It's that I'm not sure where to put it, un... — I answer him in a doubtful tone, crossing my arms enchantingly analyzing in which of the twenty meters square of all this room my beautiful art piece would look better.

Tired, Sasori lets go of my sculpture to support it on the floor for some seconds. I see how he directs me a disgusted face, taking his hands to his front, massaging his cheeks.

-You're joking, aren't you? – He tells me, extending one of his hands, showing me the empty square meters around us.

— Hey! I can't put them in any place, un. That... That would be for your insignificant pieces of art, un. Mine are special, un! — I say, wanting to throw him a heavy joke, empathizing "insignificant pieces of art" with a suggestive gesture of my hands.

My comment has effect and he almost chokes with the drink he had gotten from the closest table.

— Hey! My puppets are not "insignificant pieces" just so you know- he reluctantly answers me, throwing a little, empty, plastic vase over head.

As I have said before, Sasori is my best friend, and since I was four I have to stand him. Poor thing... As if he didn't do it too.

Since very young age we have felt attraction for art, we always made disasters, gaining us enormous scolding's from the part of our mothers. With the passing of the years, our passion for the subject went on growing more and more. We entered university together, each one by a different type, he for example, drawing, engraving and modeling in wood. I, in change, went through modeling in clay.

Many say that to get what one wants one has to fight for it, no matter how hard it is, I suppose that, in the end, this popular quote has much sense. At last I'm feeling my dreams.

Yes, just as you heard. I'm a famous and recognized plastic artist. I have to admit that I like being the center of attentions, I don't know if that will be good or bad, I ignore it completely, but I always felt the urgent necessity of make my strange and unique explosive art known.

Many say that these strange abilities are the ones to take credit for all my fame. It matters little to me what people say, it's my special ability and I'm proud of it.

— Fine, un. Put it there. — I order him, signaling one of the empty corners. — Oh no. Wait, un! — I joke with him again, knowing how much this angers him. Upon seeing his assassin face I pressure myself to speak.

—Well, well... I won't joke more, un. — I finish, throwing the vase back, onto his head.

— HELLO BOYS!

The noisy uproar of another of my comrades made eco in the enormous place. It mattered little to me who the fuck came through the door, for my view was centered on Sasori, concretely, on the sculpture that slowly fell from his arms. Did it ever happen to you that all your life played before your eyes in some few seconds? I bet so, yes, just that this situation is when one is close to death according to what they say, it's not my case, of course... But for me it's like if it were.

The sound of my beautiful version of the Venus of Milo crashing against the floor was the detonating start of a bloody fight with Hidan. This whom entered with some packages in his hands. At his side, Kakuzu, who immediately stopped walking upon seeing what was happening.

— Fuck, Hidan. This will cost you a great amount, and DON'T count with my money this time. — States my treasurer, approaching to give his own condolence to Sasori.

— Hey!! It wasn't my fault, Deidara. It was him!! — He points with terror at Hidan, who, by the looks of it, hadn't caught on to anything by the moment.

— I, what? — He lowers his gaze to the pieces spread around the floor. — Hey! I just arrived. What happened here? — Asks the silver haired man while he takes the food he brought for all of us.

— Aarrgg!! — I shout melodramatically, lowering myself to put me even worse — My precious Venus of Milo!!

Hidan looks at Sasori and makes a negative gesture with his head. –Fuck, Sasori, you should be more careful with these things. — He crosses his arms to tip his head and stand beside Kakuzu who stared at him with a look of "You still don't get it, right idiot?"

— Well let's see, what the fuck brings you against me, eh? — He defends himself on seeing the glares directed to him.

— Because of you the sculpture fell, Hidan! — Defends my best friend at his time, pointing a finger at Hidan in an inquisitive way. –Why do you have to arrive shouting?

— My Venus!!

— Hey. And how would I know you were with this shit in your hands? I haven't done anything wrong. Fuck! — Kakuzu, who was at his side, pulled him close to plant a kiss on his face.

Ah, I completely forgot. Kakuzu is my treasurer, he takes care for that my finances go well. I know him for over six years and have much trust in him, and in Hidan, his partner. Hidan, one the other side, is a priest. Yes, priest, like you heard it. You'll say "Hey. But how can he be a priest with that mouth?" I don't know... Maybe that's the cause of his bad reputation? Who knows...

— Shit?? I can't have heard right. You called my precious Venus of Milo "SHIT", un?? — My patience clicked. They're my best friends, yeah, but in situations like these I could care less.

— Well, well... Understand Dei-chan. He doesn't think very well about what he says, he has cerebral insufficiency. — Finishes Kakuzu, hugging a Hidan with a great vein popping on his forehead.

— Fuck, Kakuzu!! You're more handsome when you're quiet. — Argues Hidan, and putting on an enchanting pout, crosses his arms, turning his back angrily. Kakuzu always likes to put him in a bad mood, he looks really adorable, according to him. Personally, at these moments, there stays the last trace of my homosexuality.

— All of you, get out of here now!! — I let out angrily. All right, I admit it, I have a VERY short temper, and in occasions I behave like a little child. People say that we all have an infantile character inside. Well, I've just discovered mine.

— But what is it that's happening here? Your shouts can be heard from afar, Dei-chan. — We all turned to meet the owner of this voice. At the door entrance stands Pein along with Konan, who approach the crime scene.

— My Venus of Milo, un! — I say with a pout, looking into the eyes of those who just arrived.

— Aniki! — Says at the same time Sasori, who takes profit of my distraction and runs towards his older brother to hide behind him.

Pein is Sasori's older brother and my representative. He takes care of my going out, interviews and things that have to do with the media world. Konan on the other side is his girlfriend. She is a serious and introverted woman, at first she can seem cold and unpleasant, but in truth she is very pleasant and has a very good sense of humor. The thing of hers that attracts attention is her form of dressing, she is gothic and likes to wear all black, paint herself in extravagant ways and wear fishnet socks and shirts.

— Because of Hidan one of Deidara's sculptures fell, and now he wants to kill me! — Sasori tries to explain him the situation, to see if, somehow, his brother can help him.

— Kill us, you mean, and all because of your butter hands. Stupid! — Argues Hidan from in back of Kakuzu, who holds a face of _"Don't put me into this, I'm not included in the 2x1 pack."_

— Well, but I'm sure they didn't do it on purpose, Dei-chan. Accidents happen to everyone, man. — Pein said to calm me. Strangely, he is the only one who calms me of my out of time anger, to put it this way, I suppose having been around him for over five years would have something to do with it.

— Yeah! We didn't want to do it, Deidara, in last stance Hidan did, but not me. — Defends Sasori with the argument his brother gave.

— Hey! Go to hell. I hope Jashin-sama will burn you in the fire of the purgatory for lying. Pagan! — The priest counter-attacked with repugnance. You'd think they don't get along well but it's not like that. Even if it looks like they'll kill each other at any second, in truth they are very good friends. Definitely they'd have to manage their language; I still don't know how they can talk normally after those insults as if nothing had happened.

— Enough, un!! If you don't want to regret, shut up both of you. — Even if I always tell them I'll kill them, in the end I always give them an ultimatum, I believe the title of "dictator" Sasori gave me no longer fits me well.

A sepulchral silence fills the studio. All look at me with faces of wanting to fall into outbursts of laughter.

— Jeje... What's missing to you is someone to keep you company, Dei-chan! — States Sasori between laughs to finish causing a third world war.

— Shut up before you end up as a print for my new artwork!! — I shout at him, loosing my patience to throw him a piece of clay from my Venus. Unfortunately, it didn't hit him... but who it did hit was Pein, who had put himself in the middle to calm the situation.

Well, the rest you can imagine. Runs to the hospital from here to there. Wanting to kill Sasori and Hidan, I almost kill an innocent person, it's true that I'm dangerous for thirds.

_______________________________________________

My day was apparently calm, I mean apparently aside from the fact that Pein had to go to the hospital and that my Venus of Milo was broken to peaces. After that I forced Hidan and Sasori to pay me a lot, of course the Jashinist ended up using well his great ability, convincing Kakuzu, with the result that he ended up paying the bill for him. I don't know how he does it, but he always gets what he wants.

I enter my department tiredly. I throw my things at the first armchair I see, to then hear the messages recorded in my answering machine. I go to the kitchen to get a very cold beer out of the refrigerator. I start taking off my shirt while I listen to the messages. The same as always. Interviews, interviews and more interviews. In a certain way I'm tiring of the media world. I turn off the machine and go to the bath. I lean against the door with parsimony to then star walking and turn on the switch of the hot water. I let my hair loose, letting it fall over my back and slowly I undress of my clothing to enter the steam filled stance.

— Ahh... — I let out a pleasured moan upon feeling the warm water wet all my body. It's so pleasant. These are the only thirty minutes of the day where I can relax calmly without being molested. I close my eyes to rest my head against the frame of the tub. Silence. Tranquility.

_Jeje... What's missing to you is someone to keep you company, Dei-chan!_

I have to admit that my friend can get very annoying and irritating sometimes but... Fuck! How right he is, I need someone at my side. I don't like to give him reason and much less admit in front of all that he's right, because come on, my friends aren't stupid, they have noticed this before me. How pathetic I am, as Sasori would say.

Once I leave the bathroom I dispose myself to make me something to eat. Shit, I'm tired, I'm not in the mood to cook. As always, I end up calling for pizza for my dinner. Recently my life has been very in routine, I'm quickly tiring of it.

Taking another beer, I go to my room.

— Uf... — I let out a long and tired sigh. My department is so empty, I need someone to talk to.

I throw myself on my enormous bed. I feel it cold and empty, damn that Sasori. Since when do his words affect me so much? I look at the ceiling with attention. I'm tired but for some strange reason I'm not sleepy. Can it be that, unconsciously, I don't want to waste each second of my life? I'd like to enjoy a bit more these few minutes I have free.

I turn my gaze to my laptop. I slowly get up from the bed to get it and go back to lying down. I go into my e-mail inbox. While I wait for it to load, I grab a chocolate bar. Now that I think of it, lately I haven't been eating well, so to say, my lunches consist of the same shit almost everyday, just like my dinners. How much time is it since I ate something decent? I miss that life a bit.

I start excluding unwanted mails. It doesn't surprise me that my inbox has more than two hundred messages a day, it's already normal routine.

— Secret admirer, un? — I voice, intrigued upon seeing the subject of the message. Usually I don't read the messages from my admirers, but for some reason this one caught my attention. In an spontaneous movement I click over the message and start reading it.

___________________________________________________

From: yoursecretadmirer

To: artisabang

**D**o wake your captivating gaze

**R**ely on me being in your dreams watching your silences; I'll be in your life dreaming on loving you...

**E**ver will I be the focus of your smiles?, of your gaze?, of your touches? ...

**A**m I to go crazy each time you look at me, each time you talk to me...

**M**e hearing your voice that makes me tremble, hearing your voice that makes me die...

12:30 Your secret admirer U.I.

___________________________________________________

I keep reading the message again and again. I always knew I had admirers, and that they're accustomed to sending me messages. But this one in particular has something that captivates strongly my attention. It also gives me some fear, it seems like this person knows me very well.

I try seeing the meaning of each word, trying to see what they meant with these love sentences. The first letters call my attention, seeing as they're capital and bold, making each oration stand out.

— DR... EA... M... Dream?... — I put my mind to work, trying to find out conjectures or something related, but there's noting, but…— Wait a moment… DREAM?… dream, dream, dream, dreeeam… DREAM! — My eyes opened wide. — "Dream" is the name of a cafeteria that's two blocks from the studio, un. — Agreed, I look retarded. How can I get to such stupid conclusions? In truth, I look like a child playing detective.

I try making my head not work like a machine, taking away the importance of the matter to return to my inbox.

To my surprise there is a new message that they just sent me.

___________________________________________________

From: yoursecretadmirer

To: artisabang

Come, come just for a minute... I'm waiting...

I know you're there...

Your secret admirer U.I.

___________________________________________________

Well, now I can say that this message caused me shivers.

**CONTINUES...**


End file.
